


Birds of a Feather

by Dezzywezzy19



Category: Evanescence (Band), Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, The Ready Set
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctors, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezzywezzy19/pseuds/Dezzywezzy19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All isn't what it seems to Ryan and Brendon. They're different than others, but a commonality between the two will bring them closer as their worlds start to diminish around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One (Ryan)

"I don't want to get up today." I said to my best friend. Spencer was the only one that got me. Everyone else was out to get me. I don't go to school, I stay in a camp for extremely intelligent people. My mom and dad come every week. No one else's parents love them as much. 

My bed was probably the most comfortable too. Spencer would lay with me sometimes. Like he was now.

“I don't think you have to until breakfast." he said huggling me and hiding his face against my chest. I pulled the blanket up because of his shiver. It was always cold. I didn't have a roommate any more because he was way too problematic. The counselors had to take him out and I haven't had a new one yet.

Spencer snuggled closer and I smiled. He was always so warm. Sadly, the counselor came into my room.

"Good morning Ryan." he said. He was always so friendly in the morning. 

"Good morning Mr. Jon." I said sitting up.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine I guess. I don't want to get up though. Spencer is comfortable." I said patting Spencer's head. 

Counselor Jon wrote down stuff in his note book as usual. Probably writing activities for the week or something. He wrote a lot when he visited, I don’t think he planned his time that well. 

“You have to get breakfast soon. Think you can get ready?” He asked looking up from the note book.

I sighed, “if I must.” I said.

“Thank you. Anna will be here soon to walk with you.” He closed the notebook and left.

“I hate Anna.” Spencer said curling into a ball under the sheets. I chuckled and got up. I walked over to my dresser and opened the drawers and took an outfit. I made sure to wear my good jeans that Spencer likes for the fact that he can see my butt better. He thinks I haven’t noticed, oh but I did and I have no problem with it.

“You can stay here, I’ll just eat quickly. I know you don’t like eating breakfast.”

He peeked at me and smiled. “Okay. Hurry though.”

“Sir, yes sir.” I said with a salute. After buttoning the last of the buttons on my vest I headed to the door where Anna waited. She had long red hair that reached an inch past her shoulders, her eyes were forest green. Her body was definitely hour glass shaped, and her clothes were always showing her figure. Always.

“Is Spencer coming today?” She asked looking at me with a smile that looked almost rehearsed.

I shook my head and started towards the cafeteria. She followed closely behind me. Even though I was 17, I needed a counselor with me everywhere I went. If I wanted to go to the bathroom, counselor. Wanted to go for a walk, counselor. Hell, even if I just wanted to walk in a hall I needed a freaking counselor.

When we got to the cafeteria I sat at my usual table and Anna went to get my breakfast. I glanced around and looked at my peers. They all ate with their friends and counselors. I only ate with Spencer and whatever counselor came with me. 

Anna came back and set my tray down in front of me.

“Be careful ok, don’t spill any it’s pretty hot.” She said placing a napkin on my lap. Yeah I know, it’s ridiculous how much they baby us. But we are intelligent. We could find the cure to cancer or something.

“Yeah, yeah.” I said starting to eat. The food wasn’t exactly gross, but it wasn’t the best either. The hash browns were the best part of breakfast. So I decided to just eat those and drink my water. I pushed my tray away when I was done and Anna cleaned up. I stood up and watched her. She hated that.

She made a face of annoyance and walked her twenty something self over to me and made the fake smile again.

“Ok, let’s get you to the bathroom then take you back to your room.” 

“I don’t have to go yet.” I said crossing my arms.

“You can try.”

“No!” I stomped my foot to show her I was serious with my decision. The others looked over and she sighed.

“Ok, fine. We’ll go right back to the room.”

I nodded and uncrossed my arms before walking back to my room. I wanted to get back to Spencer as quickly as I could. But when I got to my room Counselor Jon was talking to a new camper. 

He was sitting on the other bed hugging himself and shaking a little. Spencer walked over to me pouting.

“Who is he?” I asked Spencer.

“I don’t know…” Spencer hugged me. He was clearly worried something would change.

“This is your new roommate Brendon. You boys have a lot in common. I think he’ll do well in this room.” Jon said looking over at me.

“I was asking Spencer… But I guess since you have an answer it’s fine.” I patted Spencer’s head and sat on my bed. I started untying my shoes and Brendon stared at me.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes. You two should get to know each other.” On left with Anna, leaving only Spencer, myself and this new guy in silence. I don’t want a new roommate. Even if he’s cute. I just want me and Spencer to be alone.


	2. Chapter Two (Brendon)

I looked at my new roommate. He didn't look happy that I was thee and it made me a little uncomfortable. It was bad enough Pete followed me here. I hope they can get along. Pete hugged me from behind and rested his head on my shoulder. His hair brushed against my cheek and I wrinkled my nose.

“Brendon~” He sang.

I moved from him and laid down.

“My name is Ryan and Spencer is my friend.”

“I'm Brendon... It's nice to meet you.” I said to him.

He nodded. “Same, oh but you better not cause any trouble. It was nice and peaceful before you came.”

“Ok...” I whispered. I didn't want to be here anyway, so trouble was the last thing on my mind. I wanted to be home. In my own bed, in my own room.

“He's such a charmer.” Pete mumbled as he played with my hair.

“Shh.” I said before closing my eyes.

I could feel my roommate watching me. And I heard him talk to his friend as I drifted to sleep.

 

When I woke up, a red headed woman was standing over me.

“Hello, I see you're awake. I'm Anna, I'll be taking care of you while you're here.” Her atmosphere bothered me. I looked around to see my roommate, Ryan had left.

“She's pretty sexy isn't she?” Pete said from across the room. She was ignoring him, which was probably the best thing to do on her part.

“What do mean take care of me?” I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

“I'll be walking you to and from places and whenever you need something, I'll be bringing it to you. Things like that.” She moved back a bit.

“I see...”

“You have group soon. Do you want to get something to eat first?”

“No that's ok.” I replied watching Pete, who was checking her out and plotting something I'm sure.

“Alright then let's get going to the meeting.” She said walking to the door.

I stood up, then Pete and I followed her out of the room and down a series of hallways. Everyone we passed looked miserable or too happy. The walls were a clean white and the floors were so polished they shined. There wasn't any art on the walls that I could see and I could swear there was a vibe of out right misery about.

Pete put his hands in his pockets.

“This place sucks.” He said.

“It's what mom wants... It'll make her happy so suck it up...”

The nurse glanced back at me and continued to the room. When we got to large mahogany double doors she stopped and opened the door.

“Sit down in a chair and wait ok?”

“Ok.” I walked inside the room and sat in a free seat. Other people started to fill the room and my roommate was one of them. He sat down away from everyone and I watched him mess with his finger nails as he waited.

I was nervous, this was my first day here and I hadn't known what to expect. I pulled Pete onto my lap and hugged him tight shivering a bit. He stroked my hair to calm my nerves. He can be useful sometimes. Only when he wanted.


	3. Chapter Three (Jon)

I put on my coat that was sitting on the back of my office chair and picked up my notes. The patients should be heading to the group room with their nurses. My new patient Brendon would definitely feel uncomfortable if he was alone, so I figured starting with group would be easier for him. 

It had been 7 years since I started working at the Palm Mental Hospital. I worked with the kids with schizophrenia mostly. Ryan was here as long as I have. He sees this place as a camp. It was hard to diminish the truth from his imagination, but he was getting better. 

I looked at my wrist watch and headed over to the room. The halls were so pristine sometime I thought they wanted everyone to go crazy. If I could I would put some color in this place. I walked inside the room and looked around. Ryan was sitting by himself playing with his fingers and looking down. Brendon was shivering and was sitting like he was hugging someone. 

'It seems like both of them have one person they imagine.' I thought to myself as I sat down. 

When Ryan noticed I had come in he got up and pulled his chair next to me. 

"What are we doing today? Spencer is really bored." He said pouting. 

"We'll be introducing everyone so Brendon can meet the group. So Spencer has to be patient." I said flipping to a blank page. 

"Jooooooonny." He whined. 

I gave him a look and he sighed. 

"Ok, ok." 

"Thank you." I said looking over to Anna who had stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She gave me the nod and I started. "Good afternoon everyone. Today we have a new patient with us. Brendon, would you like to introduce yourself to the group?" 

Brendon fidgeted and took a minute before standing up. 

"I.. I'm Brendon Urie... Um.. I'm 17... And Pete follows me everywhere. Even here. My mom asked me to come here so he can get scared off and leave us alone. But he doesn't seem to be going away anytime soon..." He looked at me nervously and I gave him a reassuring smile, which seemed to ease him a little. 

"Thank you Brendon. You may have a seat now." 

He sat down and played with the bottom of his shirt. Ryan tugged my sleeve and I looked at him. 

"Who's Pete?" He asked in a whispered voice. 

"He's like Spencer. A figment of his mind." 

Ryan made a face and I knew he was going to defend the realness of Spencer. But instead he rested his head on my shoulder and looked across the room at Brendon. 

"Who would like to go next?" I asked. Gradually everyone introduced themselves and Ryan sat up when his turn came up. 

"I'm Ryan Ross. I'm 17. Spencer is my best friend, but … He's not real." He shot me a look for validation and I nodded. He continued, "My parents Amy and Jordan sent me here when I was 10 cuz they thought it would be better for me. And I guess it is since Jonny helps me." 

I shook my head and began the therapy. When it was over the nurses took the patients back to their rooms, excluding Ryan and Brendon. 

"Brendon, do you understand what's going on?" I asked looking at him , and ignoring the little pinches Ryan was giving me as he pulled on my sleeve. 

"Pete... isn't real. He's never been real right?" He was concentrating heavily on the situation. 

"That's right. He's a hallucination made by your brain." 

He frowned and got up sitting in the chair on my other side. 

"So he can't hurt anyone?" He looked up at me concerned. 

"No, the only one who can be by hurt by him is you. And only mentally." 

"Yeah, I'll send Spency on him if he does that. So just tell me." Ryan added leaning forward and smiling. 

Brendon smiled and nodded. 

"Can you walk us back to our room Jonny?" Ryan asked. I looked down at him to decline, but wasn't expecting, though I really should have, to be looking at his puppy eyed face. I sighed. 

"Fine, fine." 

Ryan grinned and hopped up. He walked around and stood in front of Brendon. I stood up and closed my notebook. Once Ryan had helped Brendon up he linked his arms around Brendon's and my own. I walked with them through the hallways listening partially to Ryan explain that I was apparently his favorite doctor here and that Anna was his least. 

As we walked I noticed the president of the Palms walking with someone that was dressed as a doctor but clearly not. I stopped and the boys looked at each other, then me. 

"Jonny?" Ryan asked looking in the direction I was. "Is there something wrong with those guys?" 

"No, it's nothing... Come on." I led them the rest of the way quickly and held the door open for them. 

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Ryan asked his face filled with concern. 

"Yes. Please lay down both of you and pretend to be asleep is anyone else comes before lunch." 

Brendon and Ryan looked at each other before walking inside and laying down. I closed their door and went to the entrance to the ward my patients were in and locked it. I wasn't sure if I was just as crazy as them, or if something was really going on. But no matter which it was, I was going to protect these kids. 

Once it was locked I headed over to the spot the two men were last. I stayed out of sight and listened. 

"Are you sure these medications will work?" Albert, the president of Palm Mental Hospital asked looking in a box. 

"Positive. These loons will stay crazy and with each dose they'll become so mindless that you'll be able to control them." 

Albert laughed with excitement. 

"Oh Bilermen you are a genius. No one will expect a bunch of crazy children to be the culprits. We're a step closer." 

What kind of evil is going on here? 

"And once you get a handful of the doctors on board, getting them to take the pills will be a piece of cake." Bilermen said. 

"I know exactly which doctors to ask. This will make us millions." 

Albert and Bilermen shook hands and went their separate ways. The kids were in trouble. But unless I could figure out who they were going to give the pills too, there wasn't really anyway I could do anything. If I went to the police, they'd want proof. And I'm sure Albert would make sure they never found any and claim I was crazy. 

I walked to my office and kept my eyes on the monitors. These kids didn't deserve anything Albert had planned for them. I'll be damned if they become mindless drones to that bastard. I sat at my desk and thought about what to do.


	4. Chapter Four (Ryan)

We laid in our beds, blankets pulled up over our heads. I looked over at Brendon's bed. With the lights off and the only light coming from the bottom of the door it was hard to see him clearly. But I could hear his deep breathing. He must be worried about why Jonny was so eager to get us to pretend to be asleep. Spencer sat at the foot of my bed watching the door.

"Hey.. Ryan..?" I hear in a loud whisper.

"Yeah?" I answer back in a hushed tone as well.

"Are... are we in danger or trouble of some kind..?" He moved the blanket a bit, and I could see a glimpse of his face.

"I don't honestly know... I've never seen Jonny like that. But you don't have to worry. He won't let anything happen to us." I say trying to convince myself as well.

"Right..."

"So, the person with you. You said his name was Pete right?" Maybe if I distract him from whatever is going on he'll feel a bit better.

"Yeah. He's making faces at me..."

I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Where is he?"

I see Brendon's hand move a bit and point to a spot on the ground near his bed. I nod and point to the foot of my bed at Spencer who looks at me.

"Spencer is over there. He was looking at the door, but he's looking at me now. How old is Pete?"

Brendon thought for a minute. "I think he's like 30." He flinched then quickly corrected the age to 23.

"Ah, he's older than us. Spencer is a few days younger than I am."

"Really?"

"Really." I looked at the door and sighed. "Let's get some sleep for now. You can tell me more about Pete tomorrow."

"Ok, sleep well Ryan."

"You too Brendon."

I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder until I fell asleep.

 

When morning came, I awake to see Brendon in my face.

"See something you like?" I ask startling him. His face flushed red and he went to his bed.

"Sorry... You were mumbling I thought you were awake..."

I sat up and laughed. He looked at me puzzlingly.

"I didn't realize I mumbled in my sleep. Do you know what I was saying?" I looked at him as he shook his head.

"I couldn't tell..."

"Darn."

"Do you want me to pay attention next time?"

I thought about his offer and quickly declined.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea. Knowing my luck I'd be talking about some naughty stuff."

His face flushed thinking about it and I laughed.

"Do I have to keep my eye on you?"

"No, of course not!" He retaliated holding up his hands.

I was going to start teasing him again when our door opened causing us both to look over. Anna stood at the door bringing in a tray with 4 plastic cups. Two with pills and 2 with water. She set the tray down on the table between me and Brendon's beds and handed Brendon's his first.

"When you're done I'll be bring you both to the bathroom to take your showers before breakfast."

Brendon seemed hesitant in taking the medication. But if he didn't take it on his own they would make him take it by force. Anna handed me my pills and I looked at them sitting inside the cup. They looked a little different.

"Are you sure these are my pills?" I ask shaking the cup a bit.

"Yes, Dr. Walker gave them to me to give you. So take them so we can get your days started."

"Skank..." Spencer said making me chuckle a bit. I tipped the cup back and slid the pills to my lips. As soon as they touched my tongue I could taste the bitterness. I twisted my face in disgust and tossed them in quickly before chugging down the water to wash them down.

"That was so fricken gross. Ugh I'm telling Jonny I don't like these."

"Don't worry about it. I'll let him know." She said taking my cups.

I looked over at Brendon who was gaining the confidence to attempt what I've just done. He scrunched up his face and popped the pills in before chugging the water. I could tell he didn't get the water in fast enough because his whole body shuddered.

Anna took his cups and tossed them in the garbage can, picking up the tray she headed to the door.

"Get your things ready, I'll be back in a few minutes." And with that she left.

"Yeah.. you better run." I say standing up. A quick wave of dizziness swept over me and I sat back down. "Holy crap..."

"You ok Ryan?"

"I think so. Don't try to get up yet. You might get dizzy too."

Brendon nodded.

"If he falls I'll catch him." I hear in an unfamiliar voice.

"Did you say something Brendon?"

He looks at me confused. "No... "

"I could have sworn I heard someone say they'd catch you."

His eyes got big.

"Pete said that."

"I know this is supposed to be a serious moment, but he sounds really hot."

"Thank you." Pete says.

I blink a few times and a figure sitting beside Brendon becomes clear. He has Black hair and a lot of tattoos. He was as hot as he sounded. Spencer walked over and poked him.

"Wait I can see Pete, can you see Spencer?" I ask, though I had a good idea of the answer because Brendon's eyes were fixated on Spencer.

"Yeah... How the heck is it happening though?"

"Do you think it was what we took or something?"

"That's highly impossible..."

I gasped. "Maybe we're not crazy!"

"That's … possible I guess. But this is really weird." Brendon reached out and poked Spencer's stomach. Spencer laughed and swatted his hand away.

"That tickles. Don't do that."

"Sorry..." Brendon stood up and sat beside me. "This is freaky..."

"I think it's kinda cool." I leaned back on my hands and watched Pete and Spencer interact with one another. "It's like we're connected or something."

"Do you think it'll last long?"

"Damn I hope so." Pete inputs. "This guy is so adorable. I want to keep him."

I laughed a bit. "At least they get along."

"Are we going to tell Dr. Walker?"

"Hmm, not yet. Let's just see what happens, then we can him."

Brendon sighed.

"Alright."

We sat there watching them for a few more minutes before Anna came in pulling our attention away.

“Are you two ready?” She asks putting her hands on her hips.

I wave her off.

“We’re coming.” I get up and pick out some things to wear and grab my towel. Brendon does the same and when we’re both ready we follow Anna to the bathrooms, leaving our new comrades behind to get to know on another better.


End file.
